


"What cannot be said, will be wept."

by JoeiMarie21



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Assassin's Creed Odyssey
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 17:08:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18056633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoeiMarie21/pseuds/JoeiMarie21
Summary: Kassandra never thought she would see a certain huntress again, and certainly didn't think she would ever need her help with a Cultist.





	"What cannot be said, will be wept."

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic in a very long time. Constructive criticism is 100% welcome. There's also going to be more chapters. Enjoy!

Kassandra looked up at the temple, bathed in the glow of the sunset, she felt the warmth of the sun on her face and heard the leaves rustle in the breeze. The air was turning cold as the sun dipped below the horizon, it brought back old memories, of brisk nights where the only thing keeping the cold away was friction and a pile of furs. If only she could feel that warmth again… It had been a year since she dared to even come close to a temple of Artemis, let alone the one in Phokis; and gods help her if she even thought of going to Chios. But the temple was exactly as she remembered, a small quiet place perfect for anyone seeking to pray in solitude, or a perfect place to do _other_ things in solitude. Kassandra tore her eyes away from the temple and looked at the empty spot overlooking the cliff, _her spot_. Longing stung Kassandra like an angry wasp. What she wouldn’t give to kiss her soft lips just once more, to run her hands through her dark hair, to caress her face and tell her…

            “Didn’t I say if I ever saw you again I would kill you?” Kassandra spun around at the sound of a harsh voice. It was her voice, she would have recognized it anywhere. And there she was, finally, after so long. Her dark eyes just as mesmerizing, but she looked tired, there were dark bags forming. Otherwise, she also looked exactly as Kassandra remembered, save for the drawn dagger and hateful expression on her face.

            “Daphnae…” She started, but before she had a chance to finish, the huntress lunged with her blade.

***

Kassandra gasped as she was torn from her sleep, jumping to her feet as her hand grabbed the spear under her pillow. Sweat pouring from her brow and breathing heavily, she looked around gathering her surroundings, she was in Lakonia, she was home, there was no danger. She sighed, it had been only yesterday that she had confronted Deimos, well, Alexios. She’d be lying if she said she hadn’t been scared, for just a moment it felt like she was about to lose everything. All of her hard work burned to ashes by Deimos’ anger and the Cult only fueled that anger. She had to set out to finish those _malakés_ for what they did to her family, she would gut every last one. She was far from finished with them, and gods help any one who got in her way.

She sighed as her thoughts turned back to the huntress. It had been so long since their last encounter and still Daphnae’s final words haunted her, even in her dreams. Adrenaline still pumping, she grabbed her tunic from the floor and made her way outside. She heard Ikaros in the distance and knew she was safe, the cold night air felt good on her hot skin, she stretched her shaking muscles in an attempt to get them to relax. But no amount of stretching could ease her troubled mind. That had been the third dream of Daphnae that she had in the past month, she wondered if it was starting to mean something or if she was just yearning for the other woman’s touch. It pained Kassandra to think of how they ended things, and it pains her even more to think of how things could have been…

Ikaros gave a warning screech interrupting her thoughts and Kassandra swung around, spear pointed at whoever was coming. Her stance faltered though as she saw a familiar shape in the bushes. “Daphnae?” she called out, her voice quivering as her body began to shake again. The huntress emerged from her hiding spot and walked over to her, she took Kassandra’s breath away. The pale moonlight illuminated her in a soft glow, her eyes seemed to pierce Kassandra’s very soul. All of her defenses, and her spear, dropped as Daphnae approached. “Is this real?” she asked softly lifting her hand to her chest as if to calm her wildly beating heart.

Daphnae smiled, now that she was closer she could see the bags under her eyes, just like in her dreams. “It’s real, beast slayer.” Kassandra couldn’t stop herself from reaching out and cupping her face, her soft skin felt so familiar. Daphnae leaned into the touch, to Kassandra’s surprise, “Unfortunately, I haven’t come with good tidings.” Kassandra’s heart dropped at her words, she grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her into a kiss. Oh and _by the gods_ was it just how she remembered. Her lips softer than rose petals, her scent just as sweet, and it drove the _misthios_ mad. The huntress reacted with equal enthusiasm, but pulled away far to quickly for the other woman’s liking. Kassandra groaned at the loss of her warm lips.

“Is something wrong? Why else come here?” Kassandra asked panting lightly and resting her hands on the other woman’s shoulders. She had forgotten how deep her eyes were, they seemed to go on forever, like they would swallow her whole.

Daphnae reached out to stroked her cheek with a sad expression and took in a deep breath, “I wish I could say I came just to see you, but unfortunately the gods are not so kind as to grant us a happy reunion. The Cult has tainted some of my best hunters, they seek to overthrow me and align our forces with the Cult of Kosmos.” Kassandra’s mouth dropped open, it was unheard of that the Daughters of Artemis be swayed by outside corruption and by that _damned_ cult of all things.

“You’re certain it’s them? Tell me all you know.” She said as her grip tightened on Daphnae’s shoulders. She grabbed her wrists and moved them from her shoulders as she distanced herself.

“All I know,” she said, “is that a huntress Amalthea is leading this rebellion. She has amassed a large group of our sisters who agree with her cause. She’s probably offered them the same false promises the Cult has offered her.”

Kassandra crossed her arms, “You don’t know anything about who could have influenced her? Any nasty generals in the area? Any warriors, mercenaries?” Daphnae only shook her head and looked up at the full moon.

“I didn’t come here in hopes of you finding the source of this corruption,” she said, “I want you to put an end to it. Amalthea is a demigod, or so she says, and if she seeks to challenge me to lead the hunters, there is a good chance she will be successful. So when that happens, I need you to kill her and keep my sisters safe from the Cult, lead them to victory against those _malakés_.” Kassandra stared at her, mouth agape, she didn’t know whether to scream or cry.

“I won’t let you die! I wouldn’t kill you on that cliff and I won’t let you go back if you think you’re walking to your death! And a demigod?! My ass she’s a demigod, if she’s a demigod then I’m Zeus!” she yelled angrily throwing her arms in the air and finally resting them on her hips. “Stay here, you’ll be safe, I’ll take care of the cultists.” She looked at Daphnae, her chest was filled with a burning desire, she had to try to protect her. “I won’t lose you Daphnae and I still won’t take your place, please… my love.” She stepped forward to embrace her but she stepped back further.

“Don’t!” She said coldly crossing her arms, “Don’t try to change my mind eagle bearer, I have a duty, I can’t run from combat. I also don’t know for certain that she can defeat me. And even if she can’t I still have my duty to Artemis, we cannot _be_ Kassandra!” Kassandra only nodded and looked at the ground, she felt her heart shattering all over again. “You know what you must do, and now I must leave, I have to return to Chios. I suggest you follow in the morning.” With that the huntress turned to leave but fear filled Kassandra, she couldn’t just let her walk away, she stepped forward and grabbed her by the waist.

“Stay.” She said, her voice hoarse, “one more night. Give me one more night, _please_.” She leaned in and pressed her forehead to Daphnae’s. “I know I can’t change your mind you stubborn ox,” she whispered, “but let me have you one last time.” She leaned down and caught her lips in a heated kiss, her hands trailing down the other woman’s exposed back. Daphnae wrapped her arms around her neck and pulled her closer, her scent was overwhelming. Daphnae pulled at her hair and this only encouraged Kassandra further. She dropped one of her hands below her back and grasped her firm buttocks, Daphnae let out a small moan. Kassandra stepped back and grabbed her spear from where she had dropped it, then she hoisted the huntress up as she wrapped her legs around the _misthios_. She kissed her again and carried her inside towards her room careful not to alert anyone else in the house.

Once in her room, she dropped her spear and set Daphnae down near her furs, she then took off her tunic, which was the only barrier between Daphnae’s now heated gaze and her bare body. Daphnae leaned forward and kissed her necks as her hands roamed Kassandra’s strong shoulder. She then removed her bow and quiver, her boots came next, she reached down and began to undo her own belt, when Kassandra grabbed her wrists and began doing it for her, she slid the material off of her shoulder, her hand gently brushing the other woman’s skin making her shiver and then dropped the belt and underskirt to the ground. Her hands slid up Daphnae’s body making her moan as she reached to undo her halter as well, she threw it across the room and then admired Daphnae’s exposed breasts, she smiled, she couldn’t help but love how _vulnerable_ the huntress was with her. She grasped the huntress’ left breast and sucked a puffy nipple into her mouth. Daphnae threw her head back and moaned louder, her hands gripping Kassandra’s hips. She felt desire pooling between her legs hearing her partner moan for her.

Daphnae dropped to her knees suddenly and put her hands on the _misthios’_ strong thighs, she stuck out her tongue and searched for her clit among the folds. A loud moan from Kassandra told her when she was successful. She dragged her tongue across the hard tip, teasing it. She cupped one of her hands between the _misthios’_ thighs, feeling just how excited she was for her. Without warning, Kassandra pushed her down onto her furs and straddled her, it felt so good having her underneath her again. She grabbed the huntress’ hands and restrained them above her head with one hand as she dragged her nails across Daphnae’s skin, that soft, sweet skin, with the other until she reached her thighs. Daphnae gasped as she began to tease her entrance, her hips bucking to meet Kassandra’s hand. In one quick motion, the _misthios_ released her hands and caught the huntress in a passionate kiss before thrusting her fingers into her waiting partner, she set an even pace, her lips muffling Daphnae’s loud moans. The huntress wrapped her arms around Kassandra, her nails digging into her back making her shiver.

Kassandra began to push her fingers deeper and faster, making Daphnae’s back arch off her furs, her chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath through her moans. “Kassandra!” she moaned urgently as she pushed her hips to meet her thrusts. Kassandra suddenly removed her fingers, got up from her lap and lowered herself between her legs. Her hands gripped her strong thighs as she forced them open wider, Daphnae brought her hands to her mouth in an attempt to stifle her gasps. Kassandra couldn’t help but smile as she slid her tongue along the woman’s wetness, she found her clit and gently sucked on the swollen nub. Her fingers made their way inside the huntress once more as she continued her previous pace, flicking her tongue against Daphnae’s hard clit in time with her thrusts. The _misthios_ brought her free hand up to rest on the other woman’s stomach as she sucked on her clit once more, Daphnae couldn’t stop the loud moan that escaped her as her back arched once more. “By the gods!” she shouted as she finished and melted into Kassandra’s furs panting heavily.

The _misthios_ straddled her again and placed a gentle kiss on the other woman’s forehead as she stroked her hair. “That good?” she asked with a laugh. Daphnae reached out and smacked her arm playfully.

“When has it never been good?” the huntress asked placing her hands on Kassandra’s hips. She let one of her hands drop between the other woman’s thighs and felt just how eager she was, “You’re _dripping_.” She whispered huskily, her fingers easily slipping into her partner. Kassandra threw her head back and moaned as she rolled her hips to feel more, the huntress tightened her grip with her other hand to still her hips and said, “Patience is a virtue my love.” The _misthios_ obliged but gave her partner a look, Daphnae only laughed and shook her head, she still couldn’t believe how such a mighty warrior could be so lacking in self control. Daphnae began to push her fingers faster, bucking her hips up into Kassandra to add more force behind her thrusts.

“Fuck _more,_ Daphnae!” she whispered trying to keep her herself from screaming, she began rocking her hips with Daphnae’s thrusts. The huntress sped up her pace and pulled the other woman down into a heated kiss that was more tongue than lips. Kassandra cried out as her orgasm overcame her and she collapsed onto her partner breathing heavily.

“That was fast.” The huntress remarked as she pet her lover’s hair.

The _misthios_ only laughed and said, somewhat sheepishly, “It has been… a while.” She wrapped her arms around the other woman and rolled them so the were both on their side. She stroked Daphnae’s cheek and pulled her into a gentle kiss. “Don’t go.” She pleaded softly one more time. Daphnae said nothing, instead she pulled the warrior into her chest and tangled their legs together. It wasn’t long until they were both asleep.

 


End file.
